


Protect Life

by EverGreenUrsa



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: End of the World, Fifth Element - Freeform, M/M, Short, except not, sterek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-23
Updated: 2015-02-23
Packaged: 2018-03-14 18:00:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3420278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EverGreenUrsa/pseuds/EverGreenUrsa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Stiles has to save everything even when there is nothing there for him to save.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Protect Life

The darkness was coming and they were minutes away from oblivion but the pack had everything set up, the ritual was ready exactly to Deatons specifications. The items representing each of the elements were in place around the Nemeton. Earth to the north, fire to the south, wind to the east, and water to the west. All they needed now was Stiles. He was lying across the Nemeton the center of power in Beacon Hills, completely drained, physically, mentally, and emotionally. He had only just driven the Nogitsune from his body and he was already at the end of his rope, yet he was expected to be the vessel of infinite light, as Deaton put it. He was just Stiles, broken and alone, how could he be expected to save the world from anything let alone an absolute darkness that would swallow it whole. How could he be the vessel of infinite light when he had already been tainted by the darkness of the Nogitsune. According to Deaton that was the exact reason he was the perfect choice. “Only someone who has faced the darkness and pushed it out can do this. Because it’s exactly what you will be doing, only this time you’ll have help.” Whatever the fuck that means. Stiles had decided that the witch that cast this spell was some sort of level 50 Evil Queen, Regina George wannabe bitch.

All he could do was lay there, he had no more strength, it was all gone, every last bit. So many of his friends had died, and now they were all going to die. What was the point.

He was half asleep when he felt someone pulling him up. Derek, it was always Derek, had him in his arms. “Let’s go. Stiles, wake up, wake up. It’s time to get to work now.”

Stiles felt broken. “Protect life, until death.”

Derek’s eyes were wide and heart broken.

“No, no. Stiles listen to me, listen to me. Listen, listen, I know you’re very tired. I know you’re very tired. I’ll take you on a vacation, I swear a real vacation. Just you and me. But listen to me if you don’t do something right now we are all going to die. Do you understand?” Derek pleaded, holding Stiles tight, searching the eyes for the bright exuberance that had once been so frequent in his eyes but was now only a memory.

“What’s the use in saving life when you see what we do with it?” was all Stiles could say. He had seen so much darkness in the last year he barely knew what light was, barely knew the point of anything anymore.

“Stiles, you’re right, you’re right, you’re right. But there are some very nice things worth saving. Some beautiful things.” Derek said pulling Stiles tight to him and holding on for dear life. “Beautiful things.”

“Like love?” Stiles asked his voice cracked from the profound sadness he felt, tears pooling in his eyes.

“Yes, yes. Love, that’s a good example. Like love. Love is worth saving.” Derek nodded. They were worth saving, him and Stiles. He had been in love with the boy for so long but had never wanted to interrupt the boy’s life or drag him into the darkness of his own.

“I don’t know love.” He said barely holding himself together anymore. He didn’t know real love, familial and friendly love didn’t count. Love that existed simply to exist, someone who wanted him for him and that was it, no quid pro quo, no addendums, just Stiles. It seems all he was ever kept around for was to research or in this case for his spark. “All I’m good for is my spark and research, I was never meant to love, so there’s no need for me other than this is there.”

“No, no, no. You’re wrong, you’re wrong, you’re wrong. I need you, I need you very much.” Derek said, his desperation leaking out. Why would Stiles ever think that way about himself? The most beautiful person Derek had ever known, felt useless and unloved and it made his wolf howl in agony.

Stiles looked at him confused and serious at the same time. “Why?”

“Because…because…” Derek wanted to say it, but he had never been able to, he never understood why it was so hard. At the same time he knew it was because he was terrified of losing Stiles like he lost his family.

The pack and Deaton stood at the periphery of the circle nervously waiting and watching. Deaton muttered under his breath barely a whisper “Tell him, Derek.”

“Tell me, please. Why do you need me?” Stiles begged desperate to know, if the world was going to end he needed to know at least one of the Sourwolf’s secrets. From his lips, not from Stiles own observations.

“Because…” Derek began, getting choked up through half the word, scared that this was going to be the last thing that he ever got to say to Stiles. He wanted so much more, his selfish heart wanted car rides, pack nights, date nights the whole nine yards. Not just a last confession before oblivion.

“Tell me, please. Tell me.” Stiles broke at the last words and the tears began to fall. He needed this from Derek more than he had ever needed anything in his entire life.

“Because I love you, because I love you.” Derek said ending in a soft whisper desperate and resigned.

Stiles tears were flowing freely when Derek pulled him close into a kiss that would end the world. As if breathing life into him Derek’s kiss filled Stiles to the brim with an energy that was completely foreign to him. He was all light and color and energy now he felt connected to every last thing on the planet and he felt like he could conquer the world if he wanted to but all he wanted to do was save it, for Derek.

Unknown to the two of them, the totems began to glow and a bright white light surrounded them, engulfing Stiles and flowing into him until he was his own personal star on earth. All at once Stiles broke the kiss gazing at the heavens and the white light flowed forth from his eyes and mouth in a cascading brilliance that looked like a river of starlight. The world seemed to shake from the power being channeled through Stiles. For what felt like hours but was only seconds light poured out from Stiles piercing and dispersing the fog of darkness that had almost consumed everything. All at once both were gone, the darkness and the starlight, and Stiles had collapsed in Derek’s arms the ritual taking its toll on him.

“YEAH!” Scott screamed in triumph making everyone around him jump slightly.

Smacking him upside the head Lydia scolded him “What’s wrong with you, what are you screaming for.”

“That was cool.” Scott said sheepishly.

“Whatever. You guys want to go to the mall?” Lydia asked.

“Really Lydia?” Allison asked her, her tone very clear.

“Hey, I need some ‘The World Almost Ended But Didn’t’ retail therapy.” She said non-chalantly as Derek carried Stiles to his car.

“He’ll need some time to rest.” Deaton said.

“He’s got all the time in the world.” Derek said laying Stiles in the car never once taking his eyes off of him.

**Author's Note:**

> I love the Fifth Element and thought that it would be a cute little Sterek fic.


End file.
